


В Ваканде все спокойно

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Croissants, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Missing Scene, Paris (City), Post-Civil War, Romantic Friendship, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В глазах напротив удивление, недоверие и много тихой, затаенной нежности. (c) Пост CivilWar/ CivilWar таймлайн</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Слово

\- Ты не понимаешь, - запускает пальцы в волосы, прикрывает глаза, - оно просто щелкает в моей голове, одно слово – и все перестает иметь значение, все сужается до одной маленькой точки, и я больше ничего, кроме нее, не вижу. Надо – уничтожу всех, надо – сравняю города с землей. - И видно, что и самому от этого страшно, что и самого пугает эта власть слова, которое сильнее, чем гора мускулов и непоколебимая решимость быть хорошим, слова, распарывающего грудную клетку в поисках изможденного болью сердца. 

В глазах напротив удивление, недоверие и много тихой, затаенной нежности.  
\- Боже, Стив, это всего лишь _мое имя_.


	2. Когда-нибудь

Солдат не верит всему, что Капитан ему говорит, потому что знает, что так не бывает. Но кивает, когда Стив обещает, что они справятся со всеми неприятностями, что мир в конце концов сдастся, как сдавался всегда, что правда все-таки вылезет наружу и имя Джеймса Барнса перестанет появляться в одном предложении со словами «преступник», «убийства» и «смерть». 

Кивает, кивает, а после все-таки срывается, потому что уже невмоготу:  
\- Капитан, ты сам умер зря, никто не пожалел твоей жертвы. И сейчас люди отказываются помнить твой подвиг, потому что в их глазах ты оступился. Неужели ты думаешь, что оступавшийся семьдесят лет когда-нибудь получит прощение?


	3. Взгляд

\- Я не стою всего этого, Стив, - внезапно доносится сзади, и Роджерс покрепче вцепляется пальцами в штурвал джета, глубоко вдыхая, пережидает собственную реакцию, а после отцепляет ремень: разворачиваться неудобно, но не посмотреть в чужое лицо перспектива куда хреновей. – Я не он.

У Солдата тяжелый, изучающий взгляд, ходящие желваки на скулах и брови, сведенные на переносице. Стив не знает, что сказать, чтобы это прозвучало искренне. Настолько, чтобы Джеймс поверил с первого раза, доверился ему снова.

\- Я тоже не прежний Роджерс, но… кем бы мы ни были, я за тебя погибну, - пробует он.

И чужие губы трогает тень улыбки.


	4. Дом

Роджерс был уверен, что все наладится. Ни в чем другом, только в этом: Баки вернется и все снова станет хорошо, с проблемами они справятся, а все препятствия преодолеют - нет ничего, что могло бы помешать Барнсу снова обрести дом.

*

Роджерс касается неровной поверхности стола, гладит полки, трогает покрывало. В обшарпанной румынской квартирке много жизни, хреновой, не самой уютной, но жизни, и это не проигнорировать, как и факт, что Солдат выбрал ее, предпочтя возвращению к Стиву. Обретя новый дом вдали и не разрешив стать его частью. 

Он смотрит на Джеймса и медленно холодеет: у теплого, живого, родного Баки пустой безразличный взгляд.


	5. Жалость

Солдат сам к нему тянется, это лишь слепой не заметит, а Роджерс далеко не слеп. Но раз за разом Барнс словно одергивает себя в последний момент, избегая прикосновений, избегая личных тем и разговоров, избегая всего, что могло бы их породнить, тут же ощетинивается, становясь ледяным под стать прозвищу, и это непонятно, это страшно, это обидно.

\- Да ты же сам лезешь, - в глазах Стива много вины, а еще вопрос, что он снова сделал не так, - зачем отталкивать?

\- Все что я вижу - это бесконечные попытки меня не задеть. Но я прихожу к тебе не за жалостью, Роджерс, пойми уже наконец.


	6. Давно уже нет

\- Я хочу домой, Стив, - вопреки всему, что Роджерс успевает придумать в своей голове, всем тем вещам, которые, как ему кажется, Солдат может произнести, Барнс говорит это, и капитанское сердце ломается настом под сапогами, пока они идут ко входу в шахту. 

Роджерс теряется, не зная, что ответить. Все, от «Мы построим новый» до «Мой дом там, где ты», кажется ему пустой тратой слов: Баки нужно не это. Он осторожно кладет ладонь на чужое плечо снова после неудачи в джете, но Солдат лишь молча снимает ее и отводит взгляд.

\- Я так давно не был дома. Но... ведь и дома давно уже нет.


	7. Незнакомое

Стив спит рядом, и его лицо выглядит до безобразия юным на этих дурацких подушках в цветочек, которыми завалено изголовье кровати дешевого придорожного мотеля, в котором они живут последнюю неделю. Барнс придвигается ближе и укладывает голову на чужое плечо, чувствуя, как его тут же обхватывают рукой: Стив оберегает его даже сквозь сон, и это заставляет улыбаться.

\- Спи, Бак, завтра долгий день, - бормочет потревоженный Роджерс, а после целует его в лоб. Но на ответную ласку Солдата никогда не хватает, как бы он ни пытался.

\- Прости, Стив, - шепчет он, извиняясь одновременно за все, но произнесенное имя только режет слух, по-прежнему чужое и незнакомое.


	8. Спокойно

Слишком спокойно, с Роджерсом слишком спокойно. Ему даже не приходится оглядываться в поисках тех, кто может сидеть у них на хвосте, потому что этим занимается Капитан, и это настораживает еще больше, чем постоянные преследования и погони. Точнее то, как чувствует себя укрытый со всех сторон от любой опасности Солдат.

\- Приятель, тебя, кажется, спокойной жизнью теперь не корми - все пресная, - невесело шутит он со своим отражением в зеркале, но сердце неприятно колет, потому что эта шутка - правда совсем не на какую-то долю: без ощущения вечно наступающей на пятки беды, без лижущего затылок страха возможной смерти он выгорает быстрее, чем мог представить.


	9. Только я

Барнс не ревнует к новым друзьям Роджерса и к его новой жизни, потому что Солдат этого не умеет, а настойчивое зудение левее центра груди он списывает на усталость. Потому что так легче, потому что так проще. Стив радостный, счастливый, то и дело касается его рукой, словно обозначая в присутствии остальных, кто здесь важнее, но взгляд его, кидаемый на каждого, и на Баки в том числе, ласков одинаковой теплотой, и игнорировать это невозможно.

"Я так счастлив, Баки, ты видишь?" - читается в нем, и Солдат поджимает губы, чувствуя боль того, второго: "У него теперь есть все. А тогда только я и был".


	10. Я тебя не люблю

\- Я тебя не люблю, - признается тихо, страшно, обреченно, извиняется за отсутствие привязанности, и этим ранит вдвойне.

\- Ты и не обязан, Баки, - но глаза все равно выдают: влажные, грустные, а еще сомкнутая линия поджатого рта, лгущего напропалую. Не обвинишь же в нелюбви, не заставишь почувствовать что-то вопреки собственному сердцу. - Главное что ты рядом. - Ведь Барнс действительно рядом, почти такой же как прежде, и не заподозришь в том, что считает чужим.

\- Стив, я тебя не люблю, - начинает снова. Зачем нужно это повторять, злится Роджерс, а потом понимает, что дослушать первый раз не потрудился. - Только потому, что _не умею_. Но я хочу научиться.


	11. Сам

Вопреки любым опасениям, Тони не спешит поквитаться с Солдатом за смерть родителей. Обходит стороной, не поднимает эту тему и игнорирует присутствие Баки на общих собраниях. Даже не утруждает себя попытками разрешить эту ситуацию, чем накаляет ее до предела. Роджерс мечется, как между двух огней, в попытке вернуть одного и не потерять другого, их короткие встречи напоминают затишье перед бурей, и непонятно, кого, Солдата или Старка, разорвет первым.

\- Да не трону я твоего отмороженного, - огрызается Тони, когда Стив однажды все-таки доканывает его своей полной вины рожей и проникновенными речами "Это не Джеймс, Тони, его заставили это сделать". – _Сам себя изведет_.


	12. Труп

\- Роджерс, - усталый голос, поникшие плечи, равнодушное лицо. И это его лучший друг, человек, умевший своей улыбкой заставить улыбнуться всех, кто находился с ним рядом. Человек, разучившийся улыбаться.

Стив уперт, как баран, игнорирует чужую просьбу и проходит мимо, стараясь не задеть плечом чужое искореженное, в квартиру, неприветливую и мрачную, как ее хозяин. 

\- Как ты здесь? - спрашивает он, но ему не нужно слышать ответ, чтобы понять его по взгляду: так изгорает прежде яркий костер в горстку седого пепла. 

\- Живой, - смешок выходит натянутым. - А по ощущениям будто умер. Хотя я ведь _умер_ еще тогда, в сорок четвертом. Стив, _оставь в покое хотя бы труп_.


	13. Качели

_Баки пятнадцать, и он уже слишком взрослый для детских качелей, но Стив просит, и Барнс не может отказать. Они раскачиваются так сильно, что в один момент Роджерс цепляет ботинками ветки, и это так потрясающе, так весело, так бесстрашно, что даже вечные приступы Стива не мешают их веселью._ Память - самое ценное, что носит в себе Солдат, но и ее не хватает, чтобы выдержать и не сдаться.

Стиву тридцать два, и он уже слишком взрослый для детских качелей. Но если Барнс решил подурачиться, то почему нет; он идет на знакомый скрип веревки. Баки раскачивается, цепляя ботинком край стула, и Стив оступается, замирая.


	14. Сначала Баки бросает его одного в кафе

Сначала Баки бросает его одного в кафе, просто выходит помыть руки и не возвращается, и Стив ждет, надеясь, что тот вернется, но спустя полчаса даже его непоколебимая вера в чужую порядочность идет трещинами.

После Баки бросает его в другом городе, и если бы не памятники архитектуры, на которые Роджерс отвлекается, Стив вполне бы мог считать себя вправе обидеться и больше не поддаваться на провокации.

Когда Джеймс бросает его в чужой стране, Стив наконец понимает правила игры и просто наслаждается свежими круассанами под бескрайним парижским небом.

А после Барнс объявляется и больше никогда его уже не бросает. Разве что в дрожь.


	15. Взамен

Джеймс не просит его остаться в маленькой бухарестской квартире, понимая, что на это не согласится никто в здравом уме. _Эй, хочешь искалеченную душу, которая тебя оттолкнет, память, где ты лишь пятно, и плевать, что оно теплое, словно солнце? Хочешь меня, от которого вреда больше, чем пользы?_ И Барнс молчит, хотя буквально дрожит от желания оставить Стива рядом, которое не сдержать ни выжиганием воспоминаний, ни долгим ледяным сном - оно заставляет шкурой чувствовать чужое приближение еще до того, как твердые шаги вынуждают скрипеть старые половицы.

Джеймс хочет умолять его остаться, но все равно не произносит ни слова: ему нечего предложить взамен.


	16. Слова

Джеймсу смешно, щекотно за ребрами и очень странно. Капитан стоит напротив, подбирая слова, которые, как ему кажется, не отпугнут Солдата, и выглядит слишком своим для врага.

\- Не утруждайся, - просит он, опережая, - я знаю все, что ты можешь сказать. - Но это же Стив, хрена с два он не попытается.

\- Баки, помнишь меня? - начинает он, протягивая руку, и Барнсу становится смешнее стократ: Роджерс так похож на все то, о чем Солдат пишет в своем блокноте, до мелочей, до жестов, до каждого слова, что ему действительно нечего сказать Джеймсу так, чтобы это звучало правильно: Стив слишком родной, чтобы не понимать его с полувзгляда.


	17. Голем

Солдат идет за Капитаном не потому, что тот назвал его своим другом, поклялся защищать ценой собственной жизни и уже несколько раз почти ее лишился, словно спеша подтвердить слова действиями, нет. И даже не потому, что что-то вспомнил: на задворках сознания серые тени, похожие на мешанину мест, лиц и событий, не то чтобы помогают ему своим мельтешением, оставляя больше вопросов, чем ответов, если он все-таки решается в них погрузиться.

Солдат идет за Капитаном по одной-единственной причине: в отличие от других, Стив помнит его живым. И эта память горит внутри него, как огонь, и заставляет медленно, но неотвратимо оживать зимнего бездыханного голема.


	18. Счастливые

Джеймс старается не привязываться. Так и говорит, мол, Роджерс, я тебе благодарен, но не более, хочешь теплоты, ищи в другом месте. За сливы спасибо, за ненавязчивое облагораживание его конуры спасибо, но никаких совместных прогулок, просмотров фильмов на диване и, упаси Боже, вечеров, посвященных воспоминаниям и прошлому. Стив теряется, не зная, что делать с таким Баки, ведь видно, что тот и сам не рад своей отчужденности, холодности, сам от нее несчастлив.

\- Зачем ты так? - не нужно уточнять, Баки сразу понимает, о чем Роджерс говорит, поэтому отвечает не увиливая.

\- Счастливым есть, за кого бояться, Стив, кого терять. _А я чертовски устал бояться._


	19. Лицо

Лицо Джеймса, спящего за стеклом, похоже на маску. Он помнит Баки до мельчайших черт и не видит его в человеке напротив. Бледная копия, тень, криво срисованная картина. Что угодно, кроме оригинала, навсегда потерянного в сорок четвертом. Моя любовь безусловна, твердит себе Стив, я счастлив тому, что он вернулся и жив, он сделал больше, чем мог. Но одного-единственного вскользь взгляда на чужое лицо хватает, чтобы заставить звучать фальшиво собственные слова: Баки _не выжил_ , хотя и прожил ничуть не меньше, чем он сам.

Лицо Солдата, спящего за стеклом, похоже на маску. Посмертную маску с лица, которое Стив никогда больше не увидит.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4354650


End file.
